


Thick As Thieves

by PaigeNicoleBabie



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeNicoleBabie/pseuds/PaigeNicoleBabie
Summary: Based off the song "Thick As Thieves" by Shinedown. Nikki Bella was so wrapped up in her feuds with Carmella and now Natalya, she wasn't paying much attention to her fiancé Rheya. After talking with some people she feels it would be beneficial if she moved out for a little bit. Nikki finally realizes what she's done and will do whatever it takes to get her back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It has been awhile since I wrote a story and put it up here, it has been even longer for a songfic. And this is my first F/F pairing. I have been sitting on this for a little bit, the song struck some inspiration into me. But putting my thoughts to Microsoft Word took a little bit to get it going, but once I did I think it all went really well. I hope you enjoy the story, and I am going to try my hand at more of these, so hopefully I will get better. My very first one went well so I hope this one goes well too.
> 
> I own nobody but Rheya. All rights go to World Wrestling Entertainment.

***Three Weeks Ago***

**“That was a great match baby.”**

**“Thanks… But Nattie… She betrayed me at Survivor Series… Cost us the match!”**

**“But now you know who it was…” Rheya goes to place her hand on her fiancés’ arm but Nikki walks away before she could. Rheya just sighs to herself and puts her arm down. This feud with Carmella and the want of knowing who attacked her at Survivor Series had consumed her. Rheya was non-existent to Nikki and it broke her heart. What was worse was that Nikki didn’t even realize it. Rheya didn’t ask for attention or beg for it and try to be Nikki’s center of attention, she didn’t want to come off as needy or clingy or anything. But Nikki always made it to where Rheya always had her attention, until she got thrust into this big ass feud with Carmella.**

**It wasn’t bad until John pushed Rheya off the top turnbuckle during a mixed tag match he requested with her against Alexa Bliss and Dean Ambrose. Then she was out while her jaw was healing and Carmella started attacking Rheya which really pissed Nikki off. Then Nikki just started getting more and more into it and started paying less attention to Rheya. Then when she got attacked at Survivor Series, that did it. Nikki was focusing all on that and wasn’t paying any mind to Rheya. Nikki’s pregnant sister Brie took notice and would console the 22-year-old, but it didn’t do much good. “I appreciate your help Brie, you know I do… But you can’t give me the attention Nicole can…”**

**“I- ooooh… I see… Well I know you two used to talk a lot so if you need someone to talk to, you know I am always here for you.”**

**“Thanks Brie… But you should worry more about your life than mine. I will figure something out.” Brie sighed, “Oh Rhey…” Nikki was to wrapped up in her head to spend any time with Rheya when they were home together and Rheya was beginning to feel lonely all over again. “Alexa, all Nikki does is rant about the feud with Carmella and obsessing over who attacked her at Survivor Series… I don’t want to sound needy or anything, but she never asks me about my day anymore, she doesn’t want to sit and talk with me, relax or cuddle with me… We haven’t been intimate since I had gotten my jaw broken. Once the feud with Carmella heated up, we haven’t done anything like we used to anymore… I miss her, I miss that…”**

**Alexa placed her hand on Rheya’s arm and looked at her sadly. “I am so sorry to hear that Rhey, I really am… Maybe you need to just leave for a little bit. That will make Nicole notice that you’re not there anymore, and I think that will wake her up. I know she doesn’t mean to ignore you and you know that too. I think when they started bringing your name up in the feud and having Carmella say what she said, that snapped something in Nicole.”**

**“Yeah maybe… But she isn’t the woman I fell in love with… I know she is in there and I want her back…”**

**“I know… Come stay with me for a bit… That may work for the better…”**

**“Okay… Will you come home with me and help me gather some of my things?”**

**“Of course I will darling.”**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

***Present Day***

“Brie… She left me.”

“Nicole… She didn’t leave you. Rheya loves you, you’re the one for her. She couldn’t leave you.”

“She took her stuff…”

“All of it?”

“No… Just a bunch of clothes and shoes and luggage and purses…”

“So she didn’t leave you… Nicole, did you just notice she was gone?”

“No… But I haven’t known for a while either…”

“Nicole!”

“I’m sorry! I can’t believe I treated her this way I love her… She’s the one… And I hurt her.”

“You hurt her bad… She left because she thought maybe it would wake you up… Looks like it worked.”

“I shouldn’t have let this stuff consume me, and it did. I was pissed they threw my relationship with Rhey into the feud. Saying she was going to get tired of me and leave me, and Nattie saying what she did…”

“I know… And you became a different person. You and Rhey are so loving with one another, so attentive to the others needs and you always gave Rhey your full, undivided attention… You always asked about her day, you would sit and talk with her for hours about absolutely nothing, and it was something special for you both. And you would relax and cuddle together and be more together.” Nikki knew what that meant and it made her feel worse. She wasn’t feeling deprived because she was so consumed, but the second her twin mentioned it, she was feeling it. But not just to be wrapped up with anybody, she only wanted to be wrapped up with Rheya. “Brie I am a horrible fiancé…”

“No you’re not… You’re human and things like this happen when people get tied up in their work. Rhey stood by you through the biggest part of this, and she didn’t ask for a single thing because you know she isn’t one to try and get all the attention on her and beg for your attention. But it broke her up when she would try to cuddle with you at night and you would just roll away from her. She came and cried to me on a few occasions about it… She always said she wants the woman she fell in love with back.”

“I know… I’m back now… And I have to get her back.”

“Are you really back? Or is it only until she comes back and then you fall right back into the consummation of this damn storyline feud?”

“I’m here to stay. I will never treat her like this again…”

“Well you better come up with something pretty damn good to convince her.”

“Oh I have an idea… But where is she?”

“I think you know.”

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

“Nicole… What are you doing here?”

“I want to see Rheya, Alexa…”

“Have you finally come to your sense?”

“Yes.”

“… I hope so… She’s in the guest bedroom.”

***Nikki’s POV***

_Evidently we can't work it out_  
_I guess that courage ain't allowed_  
_Evidently you're not in the mood_  
_And everything I say just bothers you_

I walked into the bedroom and she was standing in front of a window and her arms were folded. I twirled my thumbs, nervous about having to face her. “Hey Rhey… How are you doing baby?” She stood still and didn’t say a word. She didn’t even spare me a glance and my heart clenched. That is how I knew how badly I really hurt her. “I miss you babygirl.” I saw her turn her head slightly and I was hoping to catch a glance of her beautiful face, but I didn’t get it just yet. “I know how I acted, and I wanted you to know I’m sorry... I want you come home... I need you baby…” She tilted her head and I saw her tense. My words were bothering her, but she didn’t turn to look at me still. And she still wouldn’t say anything to me. I sighed softly.

_You built this fortress_  
_I stumble towards it_

She had this defense up, clearly she didn’t think I was going to believe me right now, thought I know her well, and I know that part of her is dying to turn around and find comfort in my arms… For it to all be okay again and for things to go back the way it was before I was thrust into that stupid fucking feud with Carmella and now Natalya… But she is holding herself back. I have to convince her that I realized what happened and that I am back to my old self and that I am not going anywhere…

_Evidently you look furious_  
_Walls up and I know you're serious_  
_Evidently I'm not always there_  
_But you left and I looked everywhere_

“Are you mad at me? Upset with me?” Nothing, but now I can see her reflection somewhat in the glass and I can see her biting her lip and looking off at the side, not out the window, she does look upset, like she is trying not to cry. And that is because of me. But she is seriously not going to say a word or look at me… She is serious about me proving myself, so here it goes… “I have known for a little while that you’ve been gone… But not that long… I’ve been sitting in shock the whole time I realized you were actually gone…” I saw her tilt her head up and I heard a little sniffle and my heart aches. I will not get over this feeling until she is back in my arms.

“I had no idea where you could have gone and I was worried sick… I fucked up, and I couldn’t see it until you left. Your clothes were gone, most of your shoes, some of your purses. I was scared I lost you. My mind went into overdrive, it was worse than having to deal with these feuds.” Something in my head was making me believe that I was starting to get to her. But I couldn’t get ahead of myself, I had to play it safe, show her I was just as serious. “I called everyone and no one knew where you were… Until I called Brie, and we had a nice long talk… Rhey… I am so sorry I neglected you…”

_You built this fortress_  
_I stumble towards it_  
_I stumble towards it_

“She told me that she still talked to you, and that you were fine… Then she helped me see how badly I messed up. Because you are the best fiancé ever. We have a good relationship, something I have never had with anyone else. We took care of each other. We knew what the other wanted, we were attentive to each other’s needs.  
“And I always gave you all of my attention, because I wouldn’t want to do nothing less than make sure you had all my attention. But then you got hurt, and I got hurt…”

_And guilty I may be_  
_But don't give up on me_

“You are so sweet, you never try to be the center of attention. I can give you anything and you would be satisfied with cuddling up on the couch watching a movie with me, or talking for hours about nothing. I want to give you the world but I know you would give it right back to me saying that I am your world… But you know what? I would make you take it back because my whole world revolves around you Rheya… You and you alone.”

_In the wake of the Odyssey_  
_We will still be thick as thieves_  
_You and me still thick as thieves_

“But when you got hurt, I couldn’t get over it… And when I was supposed to be taking care of you, I was so upset that you got hurt and had to get your jaw wired shut so it would heal right, and you couldn’t talk to me. I threw myself into work… I invested into taking my mind off of how much you were probably hurting. But I wasn’t paying attention to your needs. And then the whole Survivor Series thing was eating at me, and I just couldn’t help myself when I found out who attacked me. And you where there by my side.”

_Evidently this is my mistake_  
_Lost touch but I think I've been replaced_  
_Evidently something's gotta give_  
_Play it safe, but I know you're worth the risk_

“You never try to get the attention, but I wish you would. You are perfect. You have a perfect body, perfect everything… But I want you to come up and take the attention you deserve. I messed up so bad. I wouldn’t cuddle with you, talk with you and I always asked you about your day… And I have been leaving you untouched.”  
Alexa has been standing in the doorway listening and I walk over and place my hand on her arm. It’s a risky move, but my words have to be working because she didn’t pull away from my touch.

“I won’t ever let you go... Even if you want to stay here for a little while… Just as long as no one,” I look back at Alexa, “is trying to take you from me… Because I would not be okay with that. I want you all to myself. I know I shouldn’t have come here like this, and should have given you time until I could think of a better plan to play it safer… But babygirl, you are worth the risk, and I am willing to take all the risks in the world for you.”

_You built this fortress_  
_I stumble towards it_  
_I stumble towards it_

I know I am making headway now. I felt her relax some under my hand and I knew I needed to keep going. I needed something more to help show her I am being genuine. I rested my forehead on the back of her head. “Remember when I had my neck surgery?” Rheya doesn’t say a word, so I continue, “Yeah, you remember. You pretended that you still had to go to work that day. So Brie and Bryan came over that night and we ate pizza and ice cream and watched movie and that night you took care of me in more ways than one, even though I wanted to do that first. You held me down and took that control from me. It made you that much sexier to me.

“What I mean by attentive to each other’s needs. We take care of each other. That next morning you were gone before I left because of work… But when I got to the hospital, there was this gorgeous looking girl standing at the check in with a stuffed teddy bear and a bouquet of roses.” I saw a small smile touch the corners of her beautiful face.

_And guilty I may be_  
_But don't give up on me_

“Remember our first kiss?” I looked at her and she was staring back at me through the reflection in the window, showing me she was listening. “It was Christmas Eve at Brie’s house over two years ago already… I caught you under the mistletoe. And I was so nervous about kissing you that Brie had actually pushed me over to you as Bryan stalled you under the mistletoe. I was shaking like crazy until I finally did it. You are so beautiful when you blush.” I watched as Rheya bit her lip.

_In the wake of the Odyssey_  
_We will still be thick as thieves_  
_You and me still thick as thieves_

Maybe I can get her to come back with me. “I remember when we started becoming friends. That is a day I will cherish forever. I never thought I would get that lucky and get to you to hang out with me. And when we hung out we had lunch, and you introduced me to comfy clothes and metal music and now I love that kind of stuff. You know I love listening to Rock and Metal music now.” Rheya keeps listening, “We are just close… We share a bond I honestly haven’t shared with anyone before.”

_I got an escape if you want it_  
_We can leave first thing in the morning_  
_We'll be back before you know it_  
_We're as thick as thieves_

“Like I said when I proposed to you… You’re my best friend. If someone would have said I would have fell in love with a girl, and that girl would have been the love of my life almost 3 years ago before I met you, I would have laughed at them and told them they were nuts. But you, Rhey, you changed everything for me. You turned my world upside down for the best.” Rheya listened to me, “Let’s go… Let’s go get away from everyone and spend a week just the two of us. I can call Shane up now and tell him we’re going away for the week. We will go wherever you want to go and we will do whatever you want to do… I just want to go away with you and show you that I am back… For good… Rheya… I-“

“Nicole…” Rheya moved away from me and turned around to face me. She looked torn up once again, and my heart hurt… But it broke when she said, “You need to go home…”

“What?”

“I don’t know if I’m ready…”

“Rheya...”

“Please… Nicole…” She started to cry and I hated seeing her cry. So I gave in… I backed away from her, but before I left, I did the only thing I could think of, I sand a few lines of a song we both know very well…

_And guilty I may be_  
_But don't give up on me_

“And guilty I may be… But don’t give up on me…”

“Nicole…”

“Please… I’ll leave now… But please, come home soon Rhey… I miss you so much… I need you with me. I am not myself without you. I miss your cuddles, your touch… Everything we did together. I want that back just as much as you do. I am miserable without you in my arms and by my side every day. “I feel empty inside when I wake up and discover you aren’t there anymore. Every time I wake up I am reminded with how fucking stupid I am… Just think about that please… I am being serious. I love you Rheya. You and only you. I fucked up and I would give my soul to take back my feud with Carmella and make sure it didn’t consume me… I’m sorry babygirl… I hope you will come home, or it will destroy me… I miss you so, so much…”

_In the wake of the Odyssey_  
_We will still be thick as thieves_  
_You and me still thick as thieves_

I walk out of the room with Rheya’s beautiful hazel eyes following me, tears still falling. Alexa follows me, “You really are back to your old self aren’t you?”

“I am… But I would fully be back to my old self if Rheya would come back home…” I wiped my eyes and Alexa frowned… “Go home and rest up. We will see you on Tuesday… I will talk to Rhey about it.”

“Thank you so much…” I left the house and went home.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

***Tuesday Night* *No One’s POV***

“Rheya… You love Nikki don’t you?”

“I do Alexa… With all my heart… She is the only person I can see myself with for the rest of my life…”

“Then why are you here?”

“I don’t know… I’m scared…”

“Why?”

“What if things go back to the way they were, and something bad happens to her?”

“As long as she has you by her side, I have high beliefs that everything is going to be okay with her. And you. With both of you. And that you are the only thing that can keep her in the right frame of mind.”

“You’re right… I need to get back to her.”

“Soooo… When are you doing to be making your return?” Rheya and Alexa were watching the monitor and Nikki is heading out to her match with Natalya when Natalya attacks her from behind. “See ya out there Nikki…”

“I think I will be coming back finally tonight.”

“Thank God Shane let you pick when you wanted to come back.”

“I can make the roof blow off the joint with a surprise return. The best kind of impact.” Rheya and Alexa watched Nikki walk down to the ring and slide in and tackle Natalya and beat her up. They rolled around the ring and beat on each other until referees came down and separated them. Natalya came up and chop blocked Nikki’s leg injured leg, the leg Natalya had hurt with the backstage attack on Nikki, and threw her out of the ring. Rheya stood up as Natalya slapped Nikki across the face and then got her in the sharpshooter. Nikki was screaming in pain and Rheya ran out of the room as fast as she could and ran to the gorilla position and out to the stage and down the ramp.

Natalya had just released Nikki from the sharpshooter and she was holding on to her leg while Natalya stood back a bit and smirked down at Nikki. She had very little time to register the sudden eruption from the crowd before she felt a hard forearm to the back of her head. Rheya ran down and nailed Natalya in the head with her forearm and got on top of her and was punching her with both her fists until some referees pulled her off Natalya who then got up and ran to the back.

Rheya quickly went over to Nikki and kneeled next to her and leaned over her and pressed their foreheads together. Rheya then looked Nikki in her eyes and said the one thing that could make Nikki’s heart melt. “And Guilty I may be… But don’t give up on me…”

“Rhey…”

“I’m ready Nicole… I want to come back home if you still want me…”

Nikki grabbed Rheya’s hand and squeezed it with a teary-eyed smile. “Baby, I have been dreaming about the day you would say those words to me… I would do anything to get you to come back home. I would be honored if you would come back to OUR home.” Rheya leans down and kisses Nikki, then helps her up and to the back as the crowd cheers.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

“This is… Amazing… Nicole…”

“Anything for my beautiful fiancé… The love of my life.” Rheya and Nikki were walking hand-in-hand on the beach in front of the resort they were staying at while they were in the Caribbean. Rheya decided she wanted to get away with Nikki for a week and Shane gladly gave them the time off, even with an extra week.

This was perfect for them, just what they needed. Alone time with each other, cut off from family and friends apart from the phone. But they made it clear to everyone that they wanted to be left alone for the two weeks they were here. They just wanted to be wrapped up in each other and focus on each other and their relationship and Nikki wanting to catch up on lost time with Rheya. Once Rheya had all her clothes and shoes and purses back at the house, they left for the Caribbean.

Rheya is wearing a Safari Romp Goddess Triangle Bikkini Top with the matching Safari Romp Goddess Low Rise Bottoms. Nikki is wearing a Bright White Wrap Halter Bikkini Top with the matching Bright White Low Rise Bikkini Bottoms. The sun was setting and there was nobody really out on the beach anymore. It was perfect. They were talking about nothing, while holding hands and walking barefoot on the beach.

“I am so glad we are doing this… I am loving this…”

“We have only just begun… We have only been here 3 days.”

“Yeah, and we spent those 3 days in the hotel room.” Rheya giggles remembering what all took place in the room. She felt sorry for whoever, if anyone, is staying around their room. Rheya has never been a quiet girl and Nikki loves that fact. Another thing to add to her long list of reasons she loves Rheya.

“Rheya… I am so glad you came home to me… I missed you so much… I was myself, but I wasn’t myself. I couldn’t really be myself unless you were back in my arms.” Rheya and Nikki stop and Nikki wraps her arms around Rheya’s waist from behind and rests her chin gently on Rheya’s shoulder. Rheya placed her hands over Nikki’s and rested against her as they stared out over the ocean, watching the sun set.

_And I guilty I may be guilty I may be_  
_But don't give up on me don't you give up on me_

“And guilty I may be… But don’t give up on me…”

“In the wake of the Odyssey. We will still be thick as thieves. You and me still thick as thieves.”

“I love you Rheya… I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“I love you too Nicole… I can’t wait either… You have made me the happiest I have ever been, and I only hope I have made you as happy as you have made me.”

“Oh babygirl believe me. You have made me the happiest person alive. I was blessed with meeting the most beautiful girl back in 2014, and then I became her friend, then her girlfriend, and then she made me the luckiest person in the world when she said yes… Now I am going to be her wife in a couple of months… You are perfect to me. And you are all mine. I am the happiest and luckiest person in the world. And you know why? Because I am marrying my soulmate… Because I have you… Rheya… You are the one…”

“Oh Nicole… You my soulmate… The one for me, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, who I cannot see myself without, as well…” Rheya turned her head and shared a passionate, loving kiss with Nikki as the sun sank below the horizon. “We will still be thick as thieves…”

“You and me still thick as thieves.”

_In the wake of the Odyssey you and me_  
_We will still be thick as thieves_

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you so much for reading it!


End file.
